Noelle von Nacht
Voted most likely to break your heart. Then eat it. "Please be careful, dear. Don't do anything stupid." '' '' Noelle von Urbach is a usually calm, mothering person who cares deeply for the few people she is close to. Though she has a friendly, welcoming demeanor, she has a fiery temper underneath that is not to be trifled with. Background Noelle was born in Paris, France on December 22nd, 1997, but was raised near Salzburg, Austria. She is the fifth child to Roderich and Reiyna von Urbach, although, she was mostly raised by her older brother, Erik who was 18 at her time of birth, for their parents were never home. Their mother and father traveled frequently, leaving their children under Erik's care. When Erik was younger, they asked family friends to watch them for months at a time. Noelle was a curious, bubbly, but independent child. She loved to explore the rather large and grand von Urbach home by herself, often causing Erik to worry about her whereabouts. She would almost always be found in the library by mid-afternoon, curled up in her father's chair with a big book opened upon her lap. Her curiosity however got her into much trouble. The worst accident she had was when the kitchen was set to flames and Noelle and Noel were trapped inside.This was not her fault however. A leaky gas pipe was to blame for the explosion and fire that left Noelle's and her twin brother's right eyes permanently blind, the memories haunting them forever at the mere age of four. Noelle was mostly a self-taught child. She was a very introverted person in school, and refused to participate or befriend anyone for a long period of time, not making any progress at all. Because of this, her older brother pulled her out of school to teach her himself. She became a rather intelligent child, and with the help of her family, she became more like her old self again. Soon, after a little convincing from Noelle herself, Erik enrolled her in a regular school again. Enrollment in World Academy How Noelle found out about the World Academy was when her parents came home from one of their trips. As Noelle was one of the only children about to enter into highschool, they decided to tell her about a prestigious school they heard about. Lo and behold, they explained to her all about the World Academy. Noelle was delighted with the news. Although she loved her home in Austria, she longed to meet new people and experience different cultures. With some research, persuading, and many many hugs and kisses, Noelle recieved permission to apply. After a while of waiting, she got accepted, to her delight. Personality Noelle is a kind, mothering, but serious person, usually looking at the big picture and being realistic rather than doing foolish things in the moment. She is a person who holds high respect for authority, not questioning them when scolded. Noelle is protective and cautious concerning her family and friends, as their well-being come first (besides God) before anything. She loves her family and friends with an unconditionally, but sometimes pushes them away with her often need for privacy and solitude. Relationships Misaki Kyle Kagamine (HetaloidSealand)- Noelle's childhood and closest friend to this day. Although Misaki often insults her, she knows that it's all out of fun and that she'll be there for her. They have an inseperable relationship and trust each other with their lives. Patty (purpleEar)- was Noelle's first friend upon meeting people at the World Academy. She considers Patty as another little sister and someone to keep an eye on. Noelle enjoys Patty's imagination and bubbly childishness, and enjoys her company. Noelle often mothers Patty more than others. Elliot F. Kaczmarek (stuckinacheesegrater)- She thinks of Elliot as her older brother, and therefore is very loyal to him. Even though most people are either scared of him or just dislike him, she still sticks up for him, knowing that he's not that scary and he can be nice... When he wants to. She sometimes acts childish around him, because he acts even more serious than her. They share a love for dark chocolate, often bantering about sharing/stealing/stashing. Bora Kim (ninja-girl-tori)- Noelle thinks of Bora as kind, level-headed, and one of her more responsible friends. She enjoys her company like a nice cup of tea in the afternoon, and is always happy to strike up a nice conversation with her. Noelle worries for her often, for Bora tends to overwork herself and worries a bit too much over some things. Either way, she is glad to have a calm friend like her when problems arise. Aria L. Smith (BomberLory)- She admires Aria's fierce loyalty to her friends greatly, but slightly worries for the people she targets when angry. Her rages are well-directed, but often violent, leading Noelle to defend the person at fault, if only to calm Aria down from making any rash decisions. Noelle enjoys Aria's adventurous spirit as well, and delights in accompaning her anywhere, for almost always, an adventure is sure to follow. Avon Stratford- I'LL FINISH THIS LATER PFFFT AU's Genderbent: Nathan Terlis von Urbach: (tobeannounced) Angels and Demons: A Virtue angel, she is often seen with Patty (I'll finish this later derp) Trivia Comments